rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HaraScon
Hallo HaraScon, Willkommen auf Kay Eriya!!! Hoffe, du lebst dich schon ein. Bitte immer einloggen, wenn du etwas schreibst, dann wissen wir dass es von dir ist. Bitte solche Schnitzer wie (wie heißt das Zentralmassiv) zu gegebener Zeit (am besten gleich) ersetzen. Wie Abrahams Lehrmeister heißt, verliert sich im Dunkel der Geschichte. Ist lange her. LG, KainNiemand 20:11, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) Wunschliste Hi, hab den punkt "zeittafeln" umbenannt. es gibt da jetzt einen punkt der "Aisylianische Monatsnamen" lautet. in den ti protokollen werden monatsnamen genannt. hast du da noch eine ahnung wie die alle geheissen haben bzw in welcher reihenfolge sie aufgezählt werden sollten?, lg --MaWelt 06:09, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Bitte verwende interne Links und den breadcrumbtrail so wie categories!--MaWelt 21:20, 1 August 2006 (UTC) * Interne Links gerne, wenn Du mir erklärst,was breadcrumbtrail ist, diesen gerne auch. HaraScon 12:44, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Hi, HaraScon, ganz im Stile von MaWelt und KainNiemand erlaube ich mir auch bei dir eine Wunschliste anzulegen, damit Andere ihre Kreierwünsche bei dir deponieren können, denen du dich bei Lust und Laune widmen kannst. Falls du bei mir ebenfalls eine Wunschliste anlegen möchtest, bist du auf Talk:BelniFore herzlichst willkommen. BelniFore 10:08, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Barloom: Könntest du vielleicht ein paar Worte zu Barloom verlieren? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du ein recht abgerundetes Bild von dieser Nation hast und hätte dich gebeten, im Rahmen einer Niederschrift gleich die Barloom-Seite anzulegen. BelniFore 10:08, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) ** Mach ich (vielleicht heute abend) LG HaraScon 10:35, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Haraskon: als charakter fehlt unter personen. referenziert wird er nämlich häufig ;) schreibt man ihn eigentlich mit "c" oder mit "k". in den tempus interjectum protokollen ist er immer mit "k" geschrieben.--MaWelt 07:23, 7 June 2006 (UTC) *Sunnaden: die fehlen komplett, werden aber in der zeittafel sehr oft in zusammenhang mit Witchness, Barloom und Torngarn referenziert!--MaWelt 07:23, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Other Stuff CbN - Medusa's Path *'Session vom 15.5.05': + 4 Exp (mea culpa, in der frühen Stunde hab ich ganz drauf vergessen) BelniFore 12:42, 16 May 2005 (UTC) ** Danke, fiel mir auch erst im Nachhinein ein ;)))) *Irrsinnig gute Session, eine Meisterleistung. LG HaraScon 06:48, 17 May 2005 (UTC) *Was war (in zwei Sätzen)? Bin neugierig ;-) KainNiemand 08:35, 17 May 2005 (UTC) *Ohne zuviel vorwegzunehmen (HaraScon darf näheres erläutern), spielten wir im skrupellosen aber geschniegeleten Mileau der Kunstsammler/-jäger. Hat auch mir grosse Freude bereitet. Falls du dich mal beruflich neuorientierst, HaraScon, dann solltest du dieses Metier unbedingt ins Auge fassen. Du hast gnadenloses Talent dazu, du Wolf! ;-) BelniFore 09:54, 17 May 2005 (UTC) **Ausserdem hab ich dabei zwei neue Soundtracks ausprobiert, die sich hiezu exzellent eigneten und die auch sehr gut zu Technocracy im Corporate Mileau passen könnten. BelniFore 09:50, 17 May 2005 (UTC) *** Ergänzung: eine kleine, feine Geschichte über die Schönheit und Grausamkeit der Wahrheit. Lawrence Montague, ein Dieb und Mathematiker, dringt in die lichtlose Welt der Suchenden und Wissenden vor. Die bevorstehende Auktion geheimnisvoller Dokumente aus biblischen Zeiten und aus einem tibetischen Kloster löst eine Kettenreaktion widerstrebender Machen- und Leidenschaften in Chicago und an anderen Orten aus. Das lockende Ziel ist die absolute Wahrheit. Aber was ist der Preis ? HaraScon 10:41, 17 May 2005 (UTC) Richtlinien für die Arbeit auf Kay Eriya Schön, dass du dich eingeloggt hast! Zu den SilberscheinPersonen: Die hab ich absichtlich gelöscht, weil es diese Personen als eigene Seiten schon gibt. die Werte sind nicht so interessant wie die Geschichten zu den Personen, vor allem wenn sie so unansehnlich formatiert sind. Also: Jede Person auf eine eigene Seite, und jede Person mit dem Marker Category: Personen am Ende auszeichnen. Jede Seite sollte außerdem die Marker Category: Kay Eriya Category: Personen ganz am Ende bekommen. LG, KainNiemand 16:32, 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) *Danke für die Info - nur: da waren auch neue Informationen und neue Charaktere drinnen. Habe dies nocheinmal hineingestellt. Außerdem halte ich Werte aus Gründen der Spielbarkeit für wichtig. HaraScon 17:13, 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) *Super, dass das mit dem Einloggen jetzt klappt. Die Kategorieseiten sind nur sowas wie ein Index, da sollte kein Content drauf. Also: Für jede Person eine eigene Seite erstellen (einfach im Browser-Adressfeld http://rpg.wikicities.com/wiki/Name_der_Person eingeben und los geht's mit dem Editieren). Dann die Person mit den oben genannten Kategorie-Markern versehen, damit sie auf allen entsprechenden Kategorie-Seiten gelistet wird. Den Content kannst du auf der Kategorie-Seite wo er nicht hingehört dann löschen. Category: SilberscheinPersonen werde ich ohnehin auflösen wenn ich dazukomme und es durch Category: Personen ersetzen. Die Werte der Personen bitte entweder sinnvoll formatieren oder weglassen - Ein gebrochenes Layout macht die Charaktere auch nicht spielbarer. KainNiemand 18:13, 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) Terminkoordination *hi, wegen heute. wie schauts denn da jetzt aus? BelniFore 10:22, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) * 19 Uhr bei mir, KainNiemand muss seine Putze koordinieren, er versucht, ein zeitliches Loch zu finden und rührt sich. You oK with that ? HaraScon 12:15, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:09, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 15:01, 10 February 2008 (UTC)